She Was Just a Friend, a Very Good friend
by Sjrandomz
Summary: Marinette and Luka have been rather close lately, and Adrien's unsure how to feel about it. Marichat and Adrienette. Rated T just to be safe;


**_Rating:_ K+ - T for very minor language**

 ** _Disclaimer;_ I don't own anything except for the story plot**

 ** _Word count:_ 3,803**

 _ **Hope you like it**_

* * *

It was nearing the end of class as Adrien Agreste sat at his desk and stared, rather glared, at the blackboard, trying really hard to get his mind to focus on the lesson. But it couldn't help but drift off to the dark-haired girl who was currently seated behind him like she always was.

He thought about her; Marinette. She's always been the same Marinette he had known since he started going to school, of course, their first encounter could've been a little better. But they got over it and had been friends ever since. Marinette was one of his many good friends. They often hung out together, the four of them; Nino, Alya, him, and Marinette.

But even though they were usually together, she always seemed really uncomfortable when she was around him. Whenever he would say hi or try to strike up a conversation, she would always get really nervous and start stuttering. He always wondered, was she scared of him? Or did she find him disgusting or something?

There must've been a reason since she was never like this to everyone else. He had tried to ask Nino before, but he just called him an idiot, which didn't exactly help.

There were certain times when he was able to be around Marinette without scaring her, and that was when he was Chat Noir. For the past couple weeks, he had been visiting her at her house where they would just chat and hang out.

Those were the moments he cherished and always looked forward to. He felt like he could talk about anything as his superhero self, and he was sure she felt the same way too because she talked to him about almost everything. It felt good to be one of the few people who knew her so well.

Another one of his favourite things was to tease her and flirt with her like he did with Ladybug. She would get just as flustered but still tease him back. And when she would giggle at his jokes, her bluebell eyes would light up and her freckled nose would scrunch up. Sometimes she would laugh so hard, that she would even snort. It was adora—

The bell had interrupted his thoughts.

He sighed before getting up, gathering his books and stuffing them in his messenger bag.

"Hey, man are you okay?" Adrien looked up to see Nino looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. He sighed again.

"Uh yeah, I'm just tired," Adrien responded. Thankfully his spectacled friend didn't ponder on it anymore.

"Hey, so we're going to this cafe down the street. Wanna come along?" Nino asked. Alya and Marinette were now standing behind him. The blonde teenager nodded with a smile. How could he turn down this rare chance to hang out with his friends?

With that, the four walked out and headed down the street.

It was a nice day out; people were wandering the streets, eating ice cream, and enjoying the calm day in Paris.

As Adrien walked beside Nino, who was currently exclaiming about the new song he was writing, he noticed Alya and Marinette whispering to each other as they walked ahead of them. And when they got seated in a small booth in the cafe, the two girls were still whispering about something, and Adrien could've sworn he heard blue hair. Nino had stopped talking and was watching the girls too, looking to be just as curious as him.

Nino cleared his throat, causing them to look up from their conversation.

"So uh what do you girls want to get?" he asked, gesturing to the waiter who was now standing behind him.

"I'll get a hot chocolate."

"I want a strawberry lemonade."

They answered hastily before going back to talking. Nino sighed and shook his head, muttering inaudibly.

After the drinks had arrived, it seemed like he had had enough.

"Alright, what is so interesting that you two can't stop muttering about it?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Marinette laughed nervously, while Alya tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Well, you see there was a—"

"Dolphin."

"Yes. Dolphin that um escaped the zoo?" she shrugged. Nino raised his brow and gave a look that spoke he wasn't listening to any excuses today.

"Ok fine. We were just talking about someone that Marinette likes," Alya blurted, causing Marinette to sputter while Adrien started choking on his drink. The three of them stared at him, as he continued choking. Nino patted his back and handed him a glass of water. Adrien thanked him and chugged it down.

"So who is this person that Marinette likes?" Nino questioned, while Marinette blushed and fidgeted in her spot. Alya smirked mischievously.

"Why, it's Luka, Juleka's older brother," she said, causing Adrien to choke once again, on the water he was drinking.

"Alya! N-No w-we are j-just fr— Adrien are you okay?!" Marinette exclaimed, jumping up because of the blonde-haired boy who was currently dying. She went up to him and started rubbing his back, trying to get him to breathe again. Adrien gasped and started coughing.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for startling you," he coughed out, trying to ignore the fact her hand was still on his back. She smiled and went back to her seat.

"So Marinette, Luka huh?" Nino asked, grinning while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Marinette let out an exasperated sigh and sank down in her seat.

Meanwhile, Nino and Alya were prying her about her 'crush', Adrien couldn't believe what he had just found out. Marinette, his good friend that he talked to almost every day, liked someone. And that someone was none other than another one of his close friends, with the dyed blue hair, Luka.

After the night of the music festival, they had become closely acquainted and it didn't take long for them to become friends. They were both fans of music and played together often; Adrien on the keyboard and Luka with his guitar. He found it much more enjoyable to play with a friend than by himself like he often had to.

Many times, Luka would come and hang out with everyone else too. Since he was a grade above and went to a different school, it was harder to see him since Paris was such a big city. But he would come to pick up Juleka from school sometimes, and they would all go and get ice cream.

If Adrien was being honest, Luka was a cool guy, and he wasn't so surprised that someone like Marinette liked him. But still, he couldn't help but be concerned as to what that uneasiness in the pit of his stomach was as he thought about it.

Ignoring it, he snapped out of his thoughts to see that Nino and Alya were still pestering her about it. He laughed. The scene was all too amusing.

"So are you and Luka friends?" he asked her, interrupting their bantering. Marinette paused for a second, looking like a fish out of water, before nodding.

"Yeah we talk a lot and even get ice cream together," she said, a blush on her face. I nodded. Okay, that's what friends did right? Got ice cream together? He and Luka did that too and there wasn't anything romantic between them.

"And he plays his guitar for me sometimes."

Ok well, that's new.

"Oh really?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound out of tone. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah. And he's really good at it—"

"I can play the piano!" he blurted out, causing everybody to nearly jump out of their seats at the loud exclaim. He paused for a second and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "In case you didn't know."

Marinette gave him a slight smile and said, "that's awesome, Adrien."

But then was pulled into even more pestering from Nino, and Alya who was demanding even more answers.

Meanwhile, all Adrien could do was watch with a bitter feeling in his chest.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the awkward day at the cafe, and Adrien was walking to the coffee shop with none other than the guitar player, Luka.

They were both having casual conversations, discussing their day and school. Luka was exclaiming about this new guitar pick he had acquired, and Adrien talked about a new piano piece his father was making him learn.

Everything was chill and normal until those words were said;

"Marinette is so awesome."

Causing the blonde-haired boy to stop in his tracks and look up at his friend.

"Sorry, what was it you just said?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right. Luka's gaze traveled to the ground with what Adrien saw as a coy expression on his face.

"Well, Marinette and I were hanging out the other day, and she showed me the Jagged Stone guitar pick I had given to her when we first met. I was surprised to see she still had it, and it made me happy to see she kept something I had given her, even though it was such a little thing," the blue-haired boy replied, smiling brightly.

Adrien tried to process what he was just told. It turned out those two were closer than he had thought. He glared towards the boy beside him, wanting to demand answers as to why two of his closest friends were giving each other presents and why they were seeing each other so furtively. But he was sure that if he did, he would get a lot of suspicion from Luka, and he didn't really feel like explaining something he couldn't explain himself.

Instead, Adrien just smiled. "Yeah, she is special like that."

But he couldn't help but cringe at his own choice of words.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Adrien discovered two of his closest friends held some sort of feelings for each other; two weeks since he'd been getting this strange ache in his chest; two weeks since he'd been ignoring that feeling; and two weeks of Marinette and Luka's not so subtle gestures and flirting towards one another.

The blue-haired boy had been coming to their school even more often, which meant Adrien could see him more, but it had also meant that Marinette saw him more too.

Adrien sat in his classroom after school, finishing a test he had missed due to his many photo shoots. It was a test of physics, which meant it should've been easy for him to get through, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the giggles he heard from outside.

And those giggles belonged to his very own bluebell-eyed friend.

Every time he heard them, he would feel a pang in his chest. Why? Because it wasn't himself, as Chat Noir, making her laugh. No, it was that guitar playing kid. Why did his teacher have to leave the damn door open?!

All of a sudden he just stopped and decided to watch the scene from the classroom window. And there they were, Luka and Marinette.

Luka stood there with his hands in his pockets and a guitar case slung over his shoulder, spurting the lamest jokes from his damned mouth to the petite girl who's freckled nose was scrunching up as she laughed. And—wait, did he just hear her snort? At something, someone else and not himself had said?!

Adrien gripped his pencil tightly, there was a rumbling feeling bubbling up his throat, and he hadn't even realized he was growling.

"Adrien Agreste!" he jumped at the booming voice of his teacher, Ms. Bustier. "Can you stop growling? I know the test may be hard but there's no reason to be mad."

He muttered a quick sorry and his eyes fell back to his paper.

As he answered the questions, he couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye, that Marinette and Luka were leaving the school, together.

* * *

That night, he had had enough. He woke up his kwami, who was really grouchy from being interrupted from his nap and transformed into his superhero self, Chat Noir.

He slowly climbed out his bedroom window into the view of the dark sky, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the bakery.

As he approached, he caught the view of a certain figure perched up on the balcony. For a couple minutes, he just stared at her and noticed just how ravishing she looked under the starlit sky, with the moonlight reflecting in her loose hair, and how her baby pink nightgown swayed from the cool breeze. Her bluebell eyes held a sort of faraway look in them as she stared ahead at the city of Paris.

Eagerly, he dashed to the top of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, eyes facing the back of the dark-haired girl. He would've been lying if he said he didn't like the view.

Dismissing the indecent thoughts that were about to suffuse his head, his gaze traveled up to her bluish hair that was flowing in the breeze, instead of being kept in its usual two pigtails.

He just wanted to creep up behind her and bury his nose in those beautiful locks of hers, but that would be kind of out of character for him, especially considering how awkward the outcome would be.

"How long are you planning to stand there, Kitty?" her voice spoke, soft and gentle. Chat grinned and hopped down so he was directly behind her.

"Hey _purr_ incess, how are you doing this _feline_ night?" he said. She turned around and glared at him, a scowl on her face.

"Seriously? After not appearing for a couple weeks, you decide to _pun_?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, but the realization of what she had said just hit him. It had been a while since he had last visited her.

Too occupied with her and Luka's relationship, he completely forgot that she was expecting his superhero self like she usually would. He was about to drop to the ground and apologize profusely, but Marinette decided to thread her fingers through his messy blonde locks, inciting a rumbling sound from within his chest.

"It's okay, Kitty," she said, lightly with a smile on her face. Chat shook his head.

"No, it's not okay. I was so caught up in my own problems that I—" he paused for a second "—just forgot."

Marinette nodded and, much to his disfavor, removed her hand from his hair and dropped it to her side.

"It's kind of cold, why don't you come inside?" she offered, already heading towards the trap door on the ground.

"But weren't you standing out here, in the cold, just now?" he asked, following behind.

She nodded, "Just needed some fresh air is all."

He didn't ponder on it any farther.

They climbed into Marinette's bedroom, landing on her plush blanket. Chat Noir, tired from it being near midnight, sprawled across her cozy bed, sighing blissfully.

"Silly Kitty, if you were just going to sleep then why did you come all this way?" she asked, walking up to her desk where her notebook was.

"I guess sleeping near you just makes this Kitty even cozier," Chat purred, not failing to notice the way her cheeks flamed up with his words.

She sat down in her chair and began working, while he watched her from her bed.

He saw the way her hand glided the pencil along her page, the way her nose scrunched up as she concentrated, and the way her eyebrows scrunched together when she made a mistake.

He didn't even know how long he had been staring, but it must've been a while since she asked, "How long do you plan on staring at me, Chat?"

He chuckled.

"For as long as I can, Princess. So I will never forget the admirable face in front of me," he said, now walking up to where she was seated.

He perched beside her and rested his chin on her bare shoulder. She stiffened for a second but didn't say anything about his actions.

"Whatcha working on?" he asked.

"A dress."

"What for?"

"A special occasion."

Chat registered what she said for a moment. A special occasion? She couldn't be talking about a date, could she? If it was a date, then she must be going with Luka, the blue-haired guitar player. He cringed at the thought, but what if it was true?

"Y-You d-don't mean a date do you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice in tone.

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date, with Luka?!" he blurted before he remembered the position he was in.

Marinette had stopped drawing and was now peering at him from the corner of her eye with a confused expression.

"Luka? How do you know about Luka?" she questioned.

Chat cursed to himself and started racking his brain for some sort of an excuse, hoping he wasn't being too suspicious.

"U-Um h-he—well he uh—" he paused for a second. "A-Adrien! Yes, Adrien. I-I s-saw them hanging out together and, well, he saw me and introduced him to me because Adrien and I are such good friends. Best buds!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, and Adrien wanted to die right then.

"T-Then I saw you and that Luka kid together, and Adrien told me you guys were close, heh."

She nodded slowly, while he mentally cheered at himself for getting through that. How I'm such a genius? He thought.

"Adrien said we were close?"

Wait what. He looked up to see her head down and her fists clenched, her face shadowed from her bangs. It didn't look too good, had he said something wrong?

"W-What?"

She perked up suddenly, almost too suddenly, jumping out of her seat.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! So, Kitty, what were you saying about raccoons again?" she asked, her eyes shining, with a forced grin on her face.

"I wasn—"

Then all of a sudden, a bunch of random words were babbling from her mouth.

"Man I love ice cream, don't you love ice cream?

"Kitties are so cute!"

"I really need to get new shoes, like look at these!"

"Meow meow I'm a cat! Oh wait, you're the cat!"

All while collapsing on her bed in hysterical giggling.

Ok, this was extremely out-of-character for her. He thought. I have to fix this before she gets even weirder.

Chat slowly walked up to her, now, mumbling as she lied on her bed, and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down so his lips were hovering right above her ear.

"Mari, what's wrong?" he asked, just above a whisper.

She froze and stopped talking. Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head.

With a sigh, she set her hand back on her lap and looked up at him with a genuine smile. Using her other hand, she raised it to his head and started threading her fingers through his golden locks, once more. Stimulating, yet another, purr from within him.

With a blissful sigh, he leaned forward and buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in his favourite scent of vanilla.

But as delightful as the moment was, he knew she was avoiding his question.

"Princess," his voice vibrated against her skin, "I know you're avoiding the question."

She pulled his head up, so their eyes were at level with each others.

"Yeah I know," she said, looking down. "It's just, what you told me about Adrien kind of seemed

to have bothered me." He continued listening.

"I thought I was going to get over it. I mean, three years is a long time, right? I couldn't keep on expecting something from him for forever. And as much as I wanted to get over it, I suppose some feelings never go away for forever."

Adrien was confused. What was she talking about? Himself? Feelings? She was expecting something, like what?

"What are you talking about, Princess?" he questioned, confused by her response.

She shook her head. "Nothing Kitty."

And he didn't pry any farther, but there was still one thing that he needed to get to the bottom of.

"So about that date? Are you actually going on a date with him?!" Chat asked, eagerly.

Slowly, she started snickering at the sudden question

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Marinette asked, giggling at his eagerness.

"I-I just do, okay?!" he cried, causing her to be confused for the umpteenth time that night, but she still had a smirk on her face.

"Hey, don't tell me that you're jealous?" she sneered.

Chat froze and blinked at her. Jealous? What was she even talking about? He couldn't be jealous of a friend, that would be preposterous!

He thought about it. Wait, did he like Luka? He hastily shook his head. No way, why was he even thinking that? Luka was just a friend, like Marinette. A friend. A friend. A friend. A good friend. A good friend. That was what Marinette was. A very good friend. A very good and gorgeous fri— hold up! Stop it, Adrien, stop it! He poked at himself. You can't be thinking about your friends like that, that is wrong! Very, very wrong! Forget all your dumb fantasies about the precious girl in front of you and remember that you love Ladybug. Ladybug! Ladybug. Ladybug. Ladybug. Mar—Ladybug! La—nette. No, Ladybug! Marinette! Wait no I meant Ladybug GAHHHH—

Meanwhile, Marinette watched with utter confusion at Chat who had stopped talking and started making strange gestures with his face. Was he okay? She wondered.

He stopped mentally screaming in his head, eventually, making a mental note to hire a therapist soon.

He blinked back into his senses, to stare into Marinette's concerned bluebell eyes. It seemed as if they were both trying to figure out what just happened.

It was then Adrien caught sight of Marinette gnawing on her bottom lip, and how close in proximity they were.

Losing all his senses, he shouted: "FUCK IT!"

Tugging her forward by her shoulders, he slammed his lips onto hers.

….

It was now clear, that the 17-year-old boy was completely falling apart.

* * *

 **Gah! What did you guys think of it? I'm not really sure how I felt about it, but hopefully, it didn't suck** **（；^ω^）**

 **I also uploaded this on my Miraculous Ladybug Amino if you guys want to check it out. It's also called Sjrandomz.**

 **Welp, that's all I have for now! Please review :D**

 **-SJ**


End file.
